worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Infernal
| slang = N/A | height = 12 feet | alignment = Always neutral Always chaotic evil }} :For the Warlock pet, see Infernal (warlock minion). For the Warlock spell that summons an Infernal, see Inferno. For the Warcraft III unit, see Infernal (Warcraft III). Infernals are mindless giants of flame and fury and can be summoned by warlocks and the nathrezim. They are not truly demons,http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/346.xml apparently more similar to constructs. Crafted by the tothrezim, infernals fall to earth as green, molten meteorites from the Twisting Nether. They exist only to destroy every living thing in their path. Though their lifespans are limited, the mighty infernals have been known to destroy entire cities before their energies dissipated back into the Great Dark Beyond. Most dreadlords can summon an Infernal with the ultimate ability inferno. Tichondrius has been seen to summon four, while Anetheron and Balnazzar can summon two at once. Archimonde, on the other hand, is known to summon massive amounts of infernals and other demons at the same time. A large concentration of infernals can be found in Shadowmoon Valley. There are the ever present infernals attacking Alliance and Horde towns in the region; they appear to be stockpiled at Legion Hold and launched by shivarra. The Deathforge provides details on how this variety is made. For one, the tothrezim are not present and possibly have been retconned out of existence, as the mo'arg and gan'arg create them and seem to have taken their place. Infernals are produced by a green fire elemental called an "infernal soul", which is put into a collection of fel stone by mo'arg and gan'arg engineers, which then creates a very weak infernal. They can also be stored in their comet forms. Infernal's are known to be extremely unintelligent, and can barely take orders from their demon commanders as it is. They are able to understand Eredun, but are mute except for the occasional roar or grunt. There are also abyssals, a similar construct. Abilities Most infernals in the wild and the ones warlocks summon have a Fire Shield-like aura that inflicts Fire damage to nearby enemies. This ability is called Immolation and it cannot be turned off. It generates a periodic pulse of fire damage to all nearby enemies. As of patch 1.11, this aura no longer has any effect when the Infernal is banished. As a Mob The first infernals encountered in the wild are usually the much weaker Searing Infernals (around level 29-30, in Ashenvale) or Lesser Infernals (around level 36-37, typically in Desolace), unlike those summoned by players. The more powerful infernals are usually found in Felwood (around level 52-54), but still not as powerful as the player-summoned variety. Infernals are found in Hellfire Peninsula and Shadowmoon Valley in Outland. Notable Infernals Kroshius must be defeated to obtain his Infernal Core, required by a warlock to receive the Inferno spell. Gallery Image:InfernalDestruction1.jpg|Infernals destroying a human settlement. Image:InfernalMeteor.jpg|Infernals raining down as meteors. Image:InfernalAwake.jpg|Infernals arising from meteors. Image:Infernal.JPG|Infernal art from the WoW TCG. Image:Infernal cinematic.jpg|An infernal in a cinematic of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Image:Infernal_wwl.jpg|An infernal seen in Outland. References fr:Infernal Kategooria:Infernals